


A New World Tree

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan
Genre: huge spoilers for eo4, it's an au where xiuan Dies, warning for character death and poor characterization as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: ...How many days had it been..





	A New World Tree

The earth was cool to the touch, a soft wind blew through the trees.  
Yggdrasil was silent for the first time in years.  
Nobody dared say why- though everyone certainly knew by now.  
The solemn nature of everyone who survived the revival of the titan gave it away.  
Their greatest savior, The Medium, was dead.  
She had been like a daughter to Wufan, a vessel formerly tasked with watching over her.  
In a way, she was her purpose for living...and now..  
She was gone.  
The Hollows had ceased their attacks on both the Vessels and the others who dared venture into the Misty Ravine...even they knew that there was no purpose to further fighting.  
There was no more hatred, no emotion at all.  
Just the hollow feeling of failing the one you swore to protect.  
"...I promised you I'd never leave your side..."  
Everyone who had lived by Yggdrasil- The adventurers from Tharsis, the Vessels, the Sentinels, even the Imperials who had been the cause of the Titan's revival...  
Everyone had gathered to mourn the passing of The Medium.  
The new World Tree served as a memorial of sorts to her...and everyone else who had died. It was there that Wufan had sank to her knees, staring up at the indescribably beautiful tree that had grown from the corpse of the Heavenbringer.  
...How many days had she been here? The sharp pains all over her body suggested at least three- though it mattered little in the end. Nothing mattered anymore.  
Tucking her chest to her knees, her gaze diverted from the tree as her head slammed into the ground. The vessel's body was like that of an ant compared to her surroundings.   
The cool earth muffled her whimpers, had anyone else been there- they surely would have mistaken her for an animal on it's last leg of life. Though...in a way, that was what she was, so lost in her grief that whatever "humanity" was left had faded away, leaving only a shell of the Arcanist who had sworn to protect The Medium...  
After what felt like centuries, the pain and grief gave way to an unfamiliar quiet. A warmth despite the cold earth Wufan was lying on.  
As the vessel went limp, Yggdrasil's branches creaked as a sharp wind cut through them- almost as if it were crying out in pain.  
...And then it was silent.  
The earth was cool to the touch, a soft wind blew through the trees.  
Wufan was silent, and so was Yggdrasil.


End file.
